This invention relates to a novel arm elevation support device for use following an orthopedic procedure. More specifically, this invention relates to an arm elevation device for recuperative support following rotator cuff surgery, humeral head or shaft fracture correction, or the like.
Following an operation or arm injury to a shoulder, elbow, or hand it is often necessary to immobilize the afflicted arm in a substantially stationary, elevated position. In the past, a metallic arm support structure has been used in conjunction with a plaster cast to immobilize a recuperating arm. A lack of patient mobility is a necessary consequence of such an arrangement due to the rigidity of the metal frame member. Moreover, the weight of the overall apparatus adds an imbalance factor that is cumbersome to a patient.
In other instances, prior arm support structures have been developed which, while extending the humerus away from a patient's upper torso, require the elbow to bend at such a degree that the forearm and wrist extend in a direction back across the patient's chest. This high degree of bending restricts circulation in the arm and can result in an accumulation of interstitial fluid in the tissue, clinically known as edema, or other related complications.
Further, depending on the patient's condition, it may be desirable to support the wrist and to allow active hand therapy. Past arm support structures have not provided adequate wrist support or allowed for active hand therapy, thereby raising the risk of various complications to the hand and wrist.
Still further, some past arm elevation supports have included a pair of straps, one of which extends from the front side of the support and around the patient's neck to the rear of the support, and the other of which extends around the waist of the patient. This arrangement tends to impart stress to a patient's neck and has been shown to cause discomfort and exhaustion. In addition, this arrangement has also been shown to cause substantial discomfort to the patient when shifting from an erect to a supine position.
The difficulties suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness and patient satisfaction with prior arm elevation support devices. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that arm elevation supports appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.